Aliens: At The Golf Course
by Virus047
Summary: It's a round at the New Golf Course on Mars. Anything can happen on the Companys New Course. R/R.


Aliens: Golf Clubbies  
  
By: Chris Matthews  
  
The wind at my back. The course beautiful and quiet. 173 yards to the green, my seven iron in my hands. The swing plays in my mind. I'm ready.  
  
With a swift motion I pull the club back and pause. Waiting. Small nod to the heavens and my power is released. The club moved like a bullet to its target. Slamming into the ball and forcing it from its resting potation into a ball of motion.  
  
The ball, free to fly in the air likes a bird. Moved with speed to the target ,the green of hole nine. As it approached the hole it began it task of landing softly on the green and to roll up the slight incline. Stopping inches away from the hole.  
  
My eyes watch the ball slow and stop. I look at my friend as he smiles and picks up his bag. My hands still holds the club witch I used for the task at hand. Still motionless, I relinquished my hold of the club and it fell neatly to the grass.  
  
"My god!" I said suddenly still in shock, " Did I hit that?"  
  
Josh looked at me and smiled. Shaking his head again knowing that the day was mine.  
  
"Yea. That was you!" he said almost annoyed begging to moving over to me.  
  
"Well at least I can hit balls good." I said, " I'll hit the balls of the clubs members so hard they won't know what hit them."  
  
I picked up my bag and began to walk with Josh to his ball that he was ready to hit. Thinking about last week's match with the clubbies. Basterds got the best of me, but they have it coming. Hope they like the smell of fish! Their hover cars are going to stink for months. Fuckem! What did they say you'll regret this! Something about my worst nightmare!  
  
As he moved to the woods where his ball landed, he pulled out a club and stepped behind the ball. Back slightly brushing a fern. Then I turned my attention to the green and the wind picked up and moved the trees.  
  
The howling wind made me close my eyes. Turn my head. Josh screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh.."  
  
I could not look at him, the wind hit me face and I flinched.  
  
"Don't worry happens all the time on these new Mars courses." I said to him  
  
The wind began to slow and I opened my eyes and looked out at Josh.  
  
Something was wrong. Josh was gone. Thinking it was a joke, I moved toward the woods where he had once stood.  
  
"Hey, where are you!" I screamed  
  
I was bewildered, by what I saw. His bag was tossed to one side, and the ground of the woods was stained red with blood. Josh lay at the bottom of a large oak tree. The way I could tell it was Josh was the shirt he once wore was in shreds around his neck!  
  
Panicking I picked up the pitching wedge that lay at his feet. I then looked at what was left of his body. His head was missing and one arm was hanging up in the tree above him. How?  
  
Then I say it as my eyes scanned the tree, with the arm. Something stirred.  
  
Black, and as large as a Tiger. Head the shape of a banana. With no eyes to stair back!  
  
It jumped down and hissed. I screamed! Ran.  
  
Club still in hand. I head it coming up behind me. I burst out of the tree line and on to the green. I was so far from the clubhouse. I would not make it! I had to stand and fight. The flag on the green waved and I jumped at it. Planted my feet, and turned to see the black monster. Coming right at me.  
  
I pulled the flag out of the hole and brought the flag end pointing out at the black monster. The Creature had not time to react.  
  
Its body slammed into the end and the flag bent backward. The force of the hit shoved me to the ground. The club lay a few inches way from my reach.  
  
The creature, dazed and beginning to get up. Spotted me. It hissed in rage as I say I had wounded it. I caught it in its shoulder, and it was bleeding. When it fell to the ground it hissed, and steamed. Almost as if it were acid.  
  
My hand grabbed the club and brought it up right as the creature started its next charge. I got ready and braced my self.  
  
The creature flew at me hissing, and screaming. As it came with in a few feet of me I jumped to the left and swung the club as hard as I could right on its back. I hit it with so much force, that it stopped and fell to the group. I took two more swings at it, before it hissed and got up.  
  
I got out of its way right as it stood up. It turned, so that is back was facing me. I saw what I had done. Seven large gashes pored its blood. Steam rose up and it hissed. The creature, most likely pissed off at me, screamed in rage. Jumped at me and slammed into me and drove me back into the sand trap.  
  
The wedge jumped from my hands and fell a few feet away. I felt the claws of the creature drive into my chest. The blood pored from the wound as the claw came out of me. I screamed. The creature hissed, and screamed at me.  
  
My arm shot out from under the creature and reached for the wedge. Almost. The creatures blood dripped on my chest! Burning into me.  
  
"No!" I yelled  
  
The creatures screams where drowned out by wind. Its head looked up to see the Martian windstorm fly over the course at us. Jumping up and stopping to look back at me. The wind slammed into us, and tossed us away.  
  
My arms flew around in the wind, as I grabbed for the club. Holding tightly on to it. I was pushed over the course, the creature hissing and screaming as its lunch was dragged away.  
  
How it stayed in one place I did not know? As I slammed into a tree, I saw the creature let go of what it was holding and fly straight at me. No.  
  
What to do? The club! I braced my self and tossed the club in the air striking the creature in mid flight. It hissed. The club bounced off to the side, as the creature now bleeding. Fell to the ground and cried out!  
  
The wind now died down to a slight breeze. I slowly got my barring and moved to the creature. Picking up the club as I approached it.  
  
Its movements slowed as it approached its last moments of life. A few small hisses in response to my slow approach.  
  
I gazed at it a few moments and the creature struggled to get up. As it did I backed up, hold the club tighter. No. No.I had it beat...! It can't get up.  
  
The creature let out a faint hiss, then took one step forward at me. Arm shot out and its legs quivered, and the creature fell like a rock. Hissing as it fell. Landing hard then began to shake. Then stopped and was quiet.  
  
I looked at this beast I had killed. It had taken my best friends life, and spoiled a perfect round of golf. Suddenly with out warning, the creature moved, and raised up! I had no time to act. Its claws swiped at me. Missed, still weak. Action time! With my club in hand I drew the club back and slammed it into the creature's head.  
  
The club broke through the skull and began to hiss, as the acid blood ate through the clubs head. The creature now dead, lay in a pool of blood hissing on the dirt colored grass.  
  
Now I walked away toward the clubhouse. I thought about the story I would tell to every one. I limped as I thought.  
  
I moved over a small hill, almost to the clubhouse, and began to think about what had really happened. Dam my clubs are wasted. Five hundred credits for the set! That was a weeks pay.  
  
I came over the hill and moved to the clubhouse. The guys stared in horror at me on the porch of the clubhouse. What the. no.. Their faces changed to grins, then they nodded, and a click made me turn away from them. The sun was quickly setting behind me. I squinted and a hard breeze began to hit me in the back. It was so hard, I slammed into the ground. But it was not the wind.that did it! Fuck. Claws pirced into my back and through my chest and out the other side. Another creature....? I went mad! My face showed one of horror, shock, torment, and pain. It was over for me.  
  
The creature raised up and I was carried up with it. Over the ground. I screamed. How! I put it all together they worked for the company. They think I know about these things. No..I saw and did not believe...the laugh..no..basterds. Bam! Black.. Slight pain in the chest.. No more golf with Josh.all was dark and cold...they got me the club members got me..... 


End file.
